Oranges, Bananas, and Lemons?
by xXxRinnyKitty14xXx
Summary: A RinxLen story with lemons and limes and all that fun stuff! If you don't like, don't read. Yeah I'm not good with summaries. Hope you enjoy the story!


Oranges, Bananas, and...Lemons? Prologue  
by xXxRinnyKitty14xXx

~~~

"Mmmm..." Rin moaned in her sleep, feeling something warm and soft pressed against her lips. She woke up to Len kissing her. "Mph!" Rin tried to push Len back, but he gripped her wrists and pinned them down above her head. Len pulled back and smirked.

"I knew that would wake you up." Len grinned, placing his lips on her neck. "We have to get ready for school in a little bit so I decided to wake you up now. I had a feeling you'd like it better if I woke you up with a good morning kiss."

"You're right about that." Rin smirked. Len let go of her hands and Rin wrapped her arms around Len's neck while Len sucked the skin on her neck, using his tongue to make moist circles. "A-Ahh~" She moaned, playing with Len's ponytail.

"Lets see what's under here." Len breathed, sliding his hands underneath Rin's shirt and he squeezed the life out of her breasts.

"L-Len~!" Rin moaned once more. She shook as Len rubbed her nipples with his fingers, noticing that they were getting harder. When he pinched them, Rin squeaked.

"You're so cute when you're aroused." Len chuckled, making Rin blush crimson red. Len moved his head under Rin's shirt, kissing her stomach as he moved up towards her breasts.

"Wh-What are you- A-Aahhh~!" Rin moaned as Len sucked on her right breast while he groped the left breast. He sucked on the nipple harder and harder, making Rin moan more and more. Her back arched in pleasure as Len used his tongue to make circles around the nipple. "Nnnn...L-Len..."

Len pulled back to see Rin's reaction and chuckled. He leaned in to kiss her on the lips once more, but before their lips could touch, there was a knock on the door.

"Rin? Are you up yet? You have to get ready for school!" Gumi announced, continuing to knock on the door.

"Len, what do we do?" Rin whispered, her voice shook as she still felt hot with lust.

"Ill go down here to clean you up, you answer her." Len smirked, quickly going under the covers.

"L-Len, what are you-!" Rin was interrupted by Gumi opening the door.

"Oh, you're up! I thought you'd still be asleep." Gumi laughed.

"Haha yeah, u-usually I would." Rin laughed nervously. She felt Len move her panties to the side and rub his tongue against her clit, and she moaned accidentally. She quickly covered her mouth and turned to Gumi, laughing nervously.

"Okay then. Anywho, its time to get ready. You don't want to miss the bus again do you?" Gumi asked. Memories flooded in Rin's mind as she remembered chasing the bus down the block.

"No way!" Rin cried, shaking her head no.

"That's what I thought, so hurry up!" Gumi laughed at Rin's reaction.

"Okay, okay." Rin pouted. She felt another wave of pleasure go through her as Len's tongue licked her clit faster and faster and she moaned once more, except louder this time.

"Rin, are you okay?" Gumi asked, walking over to Rin. "Your face is red, are you sick?"

"N-No! I'm f-fine!" Rin cried, blushing more. She felt another wave of pleasure as Len inserted his tongue inside Rin's entrance and he licked her moist walls. "A-Ah! I-Im just..o-on my period! Y-Yeah! C-Can I get my privacy please?!" She screamed, shaking her hands in a 'go away' motion.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry!" Gumi cried, running out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"N-Ngh~! A-Aaahhh~ L-LEEENNN~!" Rin screamed, gripping the bed sheets tightly as she came inside Len's mouth. She panted as she tried catching her breath from the excitement and she lifted up the covers to reveal Len licking up her juices. "You almost got us caught!" She whined.

"Well you managed to cover it up." Len chuckled. "You're on your period, great excuse."

"I couldn't think of anything else!" Rin cried. Len continued to laugh and she sighed. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Rin grabbed Len's shirt collar and pulled him upwards and their lips met in a kiss. Len shoved his tongue inside Rin's mouth and Rin moaned into the kiss. They felt saliva escape from the sides of their mouth but they didn't care. When they parted for air, there was a string of saliva connecting them. Len licked off the extra saliva next to Rin's lips and Rin let out a soft moan.

"We should get ready for school now. Like Gumi said, I don't wanna miss the bus again." Rin laughed.

"Yeah, you're right." Len laughed with her.

Len got off of Rin's bed and walked out of the room while Rin gathered all of her things to get ready.

"Well, its now or never." Rin said, walking into the bathroom.


End file.
